Where To Begin
by RaiFloyd
Summary: Freddy and Katie like each other and they want to ask each other out. Only problem is they don't know where to begin. But with a little wish from a shooting star, and some help from Zack and Summer, can they finally be together? COMPLETE
1. I Don't Wanna Rock

**A/N: **My first School Of Rock Fic. Please tell me what you think and review. Oh and this fic is mostly based on the Bowling For Soup album: Drunk Enough to Dance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie School of Rock and the song 'I Don't Wanna Rock' is strictly owned by Bowling For Soup.

CH 1 – I DON'T WANNA ROCK Freddy's POV 

You know what really sucks? The fact that I can pretty much get any girl I want except for the one that I care for. I mean, don't get me wrong, I care for Summer, Marta, Alicia, and Tomika, but there's something special about Katie. It's all different with her. I have no idea WHY it's all different with her, but it just is.

I take one look at her and I get all nervous and start caring about the way I act, the way I look, what I say or don't say. Which is bullshit, because usually I don't CARE what people say or think about me but with Katie, it's completely different.

And it's really pathetic because I've been feeling this way since fifth grade. Okay? FIFTH GRADE! And now that I'm fifteen years old, you'd think I'd have gotten over her and moved on to someone else, but oh no. No matter what I did – dating all these different girls – you'd think that I would've gotten over her and just looked at her like a sister because I know she thinks of me as a brother.

This completely sucks.

At first, I tried dating all these different girls. I know I told you this already, but still. There was Emily, Lisa, Tracy, Heather, Delia, Ashley, the list can go on and on. But no matter how much I focused my attention on them, my mind always drifted back to Katie.

So lately, I'm trying to get my mind off of her. Try a different method so to speak. I've been avoiding her all day. Actually, I've been avoiding her all week! I've been distant – and even tried to act like a jerk to her once or twice just to get her off of my mind. So far, I have made zero progress.

So then, I go to Zack Attack for some advice. Believe it or not, the guy is a master at love. I mean, he and Summer have been going out for about three years now. Sure they have their ups and downs, but I think they're really in love. And it makes me puke. I don't know if it's because of jealousy or because it just really makes me sick, but either way, the dude gives great advice.

But no matter how good or how wise his words sound, I ignore it and do not follow it.

So here I am early for practice banging on my drums out of frusteration, anger, and…other stuff. I don't think I even have a pleasant beat anymore. I think I'm just drumming for the hell of it.

In fact, I'm drumming so hard and focusing so much on my screwed up love life that I do not notice Katie standing there watching me until I finally stop drumming and she says, "Nice."

Great. Just great. This is exactly what I need right now.

"Oh. Thanks," I say and look away. I'm hoping that this is sending the message that I do not wanna talk to her right now, but it's not working.

"Freddy, can we talk?"

"Sure," I shrugged and followed her to the couch, "What's up?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"If I was mad at you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now," I said, "Besides, why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You just – you seem really distant and it looks as if you've been avoiding me all week. Is there something wrong?" Katie looked at me with her big blue gorgeous eyes.

Something wrong? Of course there's something wrong! I (censor) LOVE her!

Oops…did I just say that? No, I don't love her. I don't. I like her, that's for sure, but I don't LOVE her. But then again, maybe I do. Hmm….

"Freddy? You there?"

"Oh sorry. I just spaced out for a minute," I laugh nervously.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Okay. Just making sure," Katie said picking up her bass, "Wanna practice?"

"Yeah. Sure." I walk to my drums and we began playing, I Don't Wanna Rock by Bowling For Soup.

[sighs] That was a perfect opportunity to ask her out. But I didn't. I hate myself.

I don't wanna talk. I don't wanna rock. And I don't wanna tell her that I love her.

Am I pathetic or what?

Katie's POV 

Right now I am on the bus sitting by myself, listening to I Don't Wanna Rock by Bowling For Soup, and thinking about my screwed up life. More like screwed up love life.

And since you're here reading this, I might as well tell you.

I have always had a crush on Freddy. Probably since the fourth grade. I've always liked him and we've always had been friends since we were babies. Well, obviously – I mean our mothers are like the best of friends.

But anyway, it wasn't until fourth grade that I started having a crush on him. And it sucks. Cause I know that a lot of these other girls like him too, and I probably have zero chance. Not to mention the fact that he probably just thinks of me as his sister or something.

And it's really pathetic because I'm fifteen years old and I've been liking the dude for six (censor) years!! You think that this stupid little crush would've been over by now. You think that my heart would've moved on.

Summer keeps telling me to go for it. And so does Zack! How Zack knows that I like Freddy? I blame Summer. But that is besides that point.

Anyway, I think Freddy doesn't have a clue that I like him. I'm real good at hiding things. I've always acted like just an older or younger sister – either annoying him or helping him with his homework.

And I really want to tell him that I liked him and I was so close to doing it today too, but there's one problem.

He's been avoiding me.

And I get so worried. Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me?

Well, I guess I'll find out right now. I got off the bus and started walking up the stairs to Dewey's apartment. I could hear the sound of drumming which means Freddy is here. So I walk in and there's Freddy drumming away. God, he looks so cute. His face is so full of concentration and his drumming solo is just so perfect. The way he just hits the cymbals and the snare and everything.

And he's so focused, he doesn't even notice me standing there until he finishes his drumming with a bang on the cymbals and I say, "Nice."

"Oh. Thanks," he said and looked away from me. See? Not a good sign. I told you he's been ignoring me lately.

"Freddy? Can we talk?" I said sitting on the sofa.

Freddy put down his drumsticks and sat besides me, "Sure. What's up?"

"Are you mad at me?" I said with the tiniest sound of sadness.

 "If I was mad at you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now," he said and grinned, "Besides, why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You just – you seem really distant and it looks as if you've been avoiding me all week. Is there something wrong?" I looked at him concerned.

He stayed silent. Uh-oh. This is a very bad sign. I think.

"Freddy? You there?"

"Oh sorry. I just spaced out for a minute," he laughed nervously.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Okay. Just making sure," I said picking up my bass, "Wanna practice?"

"Yeah. Sure." Freddy walked to the drums and we began playing I Don't Wanna Rock by Bowling For Soup.

And what a coincidence. I was just listening to that song too.

While we were playing I began thinking to myself do I love Freddy? And I don't know what made me think that, but then I also thought would I die for Freddy? Would I do anything for him?

And my answer to all of this was, yes, I would. So did that mean that I loved him? What did love mean anyway?

Strumming my bass I looked at him and sang the lyrics to the song, "I don't wanna talk. I don't wanna rock. And I don't wanna tell you I love you…"

**A/N: **So should I continue or am I wasting my time with this fic? **Please review and tell me**. Flames will be ignored. However constructive critisim will be taken to heart. Thank you.


	2. Emily

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! You inspired me to keep on writing this story! So I dedicate this chapter to all of you out there. 

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly the movie, School of Rock does not belong to me nor does that nice drumset that Freddy plays or that cool chalkboard. Oh, and the title and concept of this chapter is based on the song, Emily by Bowling For Soup on their album: Drunk Enough To Dance.

CH 2 – EMILY/WISH UPON A STAR 

Freddy's POV

I remember my first girlfriend; Emily. It was back in seventh grade when I was twelve years old. Emily wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty. At least pretty enough for me. And I know that sounds really egotistical, but come on, you don't date someone you don't like or at least not attracted to, do you?

Well, along with her beauty, she also had a great personality. And when this happened, I was still, of course, crushing on Katie. And naturally, it was [still is] driving me nuts. So I thought that maybe if Emily was pretty and nice enough, my attention could drift off of Katie and go to Emily. So one day I asked Emily out. And she said yes.

I was really happy and I tried to make it work. The first couple of days were great. I even got my first kiss with her too. We became fast friends and soon everyone knew that we were a couple. Even Katie knew.

But then one day Katie came up to us and actually congratulated us for being together. She kept going on and on about how cute a couple we make. And it sorta made me sad. I'm not sure why – maybe I thought that this might make Katie jealous or something and it didn't work or maybe I was sad because Katie was perfectly fine with me dating other people unlike me where if she dated someone else, I'd throw a tantrum fit for a two-year-old.

Whatever the reason was, it made me disappointed but I continued the relationship with Emily anyway. And for a while it worked. For a short while, that is. My mind did get off of Katie for like two or three weeks. I started really liking Emily. In fact, I think I even convinced myself that I loved her.

But then just as my plan for getting Katie out of my head was working, something went wrong. Emily wanted to go out one evening so we went on our usual date; dinner and a movie. But went I dropped her off at her house she broke up with me saying that it wasn't working, that she would still catch me looking at Katie sometimes, blah blah blah.

I was real heartbroken, but the thing is that heartbreaking pain only lasted for a day or so. And I told myself that if my pain only lasted for a day or two, that meant I really didn't love her as I thought I did. So everything was back to normal – including my crush on Katie.

And here I am now – again – in Dewey's apartment, early to practice.

"Hi Freddy!" an enthusiastic voice yells.

"Aah!" I jumped a little, "Oh. Hi Katie. Didn't hear you come in."

"Which is weird, because you never seem to notice when I come in. But then again you were thinking about something. Well, from the look on your face anyway. What's up?"

"Oh I was just thinking about my love life. Past girlfriends; you know Emily and stuff." Did I just say that? Out loud? Great. Now I'm going to talk about my love life with my crush. Let me tell you – talking to your crush about your love life isn't exactly the most comfortable situation.

"Oh, I remember Emily. She was your first girlfriend. You two were so cute," she squealed and pinched both of my cheeks, "I have no idea why you broke up."

I slapped her hands away, "Do you always have to pinch me like that? It makes me feel so babyish."

"Which is my goal," she flashed me a smile and a peace sign. I took a pillow from the sofa and hit her smack on the face.

We laughed together, "Okay. All right. I get your point. But I'm not gonna stop doing it."

"Not going to stop doing what?" a voice popped in.

"Oh hey Summer. I'm not going to stop pinching his cheeks. Wanna see?" she said and pinched my cheeks again.

"For the love of God, will you quit it already?" I said rubbing my now red cheeks.

"Sorry Freddy. You're just so cute," Katie laughed. I still continued rubbing my cheeks. It was really painful. Wait…did she just call me cute?

"Yeah. So cute that I think I might give it a shot," Summer said and started towards me. I jumped off the sofa and ran behind my drums, "No thank you."

Suddenly the subject of talking about my love life seemed like heaven then talking about or pinching my cheeks, "Anyway. Back to the original topic. My love life."

"Whose love life?" Zack walked in with four sodas.

"Freddy's. You remember his very first girlfriend. Emily remember?" Katie said.

"Oh yeah. I remember her," Zack took a sip from his soda and turned to face me, "Didn't she dump you because she always caught you staring at…ow! My toe!"

I sent him a death glare, "Oh did I do that? So sorry."

"Quit it you two. I know you're going to start fighting soon. But continue with what you were saying Zack. Staring at who?" Summer questioned.

"Oh it wasn't a who. It was more of a something. Yeah. Um…Freddy would always be caught staring at Playboy magazines," Zack grinned at me.

Playboy magazines? PLAYBOY magazines?! Great. Now Katie probably thinks I'm some pervert or something.

Katie laughed, "Playboy magazines?! No wonder she dumped you, you big perv!" She slapped my playfully on the shoulder.

"I was NOT looking at Playboy magazines! I never even subscribed! I don't have a subscription to Playboy! I don't like Playboy!"

"Dude, we were just messing with ya," Zack said, "And even if you don't have a subscription, you can't say that you don't like Playboy. All guys like Playboy. Well, maybe except Billy."

Summer nudged him in the ribs, "Are you trying to tell me that you have a subscription to Playboy?"

Haha! Girlfriend trouble for Zack.

"No. Of course not – I. That's not the point."

By now, everybody in the band and crew were here.

"People! People! People!" Dewey said walking in from his room, "It's time to R-R-ROCK! To your positions!"

And so we started band practice.

KATIE'S POV

Usually I would take the bus to get to Dewey's apartment, but this time Summer and I were walking together.

"I can't help it Summer! I have to stop liking him. It's driving me nuts. I think if I stare at him any more I may possibly love the guy! Wait, scratch that. I think I already DO!" I yelled frantically.

"Katie. Breathe. That's right. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale," Summer chanted, "Good. Now that we're _calm_ we can actually have a discussion. Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Okay. Well, I think I love Freddy. And if that's not bad enough, I – I think that if I like slash love him any more then I already do, I think I'm going to die because I know I have zero chance of ever being with him. It's driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about him!" I ranted.

"Aww….my little Katie is in love," Summer said in that voice that you usually use for a baby. I glared at her. She cleared her throat, "Well, you are. I know how you feel. It's exactly how I felt before I got together with Zack. You're in love. And don't try to deny it. Honestly, if what you're asking from me is help on how to get rid of this feeling, I don't know what to tell you because I still have that feeling."

"Yeah, I know. But I still wanna get rid of it. I hate it when I like somebody, but then again I should have been use to it by now considering I've been crushing on the guy for six years," I said.

"Ooh, the corner store. You go ahead of me, okay? I wanna get some candy," Summer said, "We'll talk more about this later."

"Yeah, okay. See you later," I said and began to walk faster to Dewey's apartment. When I opened the door I saw Freddy sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Hi Freddy!" I yell happily.

"Aah!" he jumped a little, "Oh. Hi Katie. I didn't hear you come in."

"Which is weird, because you never seem to notice when I come in. But then again you were thinking about something. Well, from the look on your face anyway. What's up?"

"Oh I was just thinking about my love life. Past girlfriends; you know Emily and stuff." Emily. Oh how I hated her. Well, I mean, I pretty much did hate all of Freddy's past girlfriends, but Emily was his first, so I think I hate her more and plus, she was always so snobby to me. But of course, I didn't tell Freddy this because they looked so happy together at the time. I didn't want to ruin anything.

"Oh, I remember Emily. She was your first girlfriend. You two were so cute," I squealed and pinched both of his cheeks, "I have no idea why you broke up." That of course is a total lie.

He slapped my hands away, "Do you always have to pinch me like that? It makes me feel so babyish."

"Which is my goal," I flashed me a smile and a peace sign. Before I knew it, I felt a pillow go against my face.

We laughed together, "Okay. All right. I get your point. But I'm not gonna stop doing it."

"Not going to stop doing what?" a voice popped in.

"Oh hey Summer. I'm not going to stop pinching his cheeks. Wanna see?" I said and pinched his cheeks again. I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so funny.

"For the love of God, will you quit it already?" he said rubbing his cheeks.

"Sorry Freddy. You're just so cute," I laughed, but suddenly just realized what I said. Did I just call him cute? Out loud? Oops…

"Yeah. So cute that I think I might give it a shot," Summer said and started towards him. He jumped off the sofa and ran behind his drums and said sternly, "No thank you."

I continued laughing. He just looked so cute acting so serious for once. He spoke, "Anyway back to the original topic. My love life."

"Whose love life?" Zack walked in with four sodas and handed one to each of us.

"Freddy's. You remember his very first girlfriend. Emily remember?" I said and tried my best not to frown at the sound of her name.

"Oh yeah. I remember her," Zack took a sip from his soda and turned to face Freddy, "Didn't she dump you because she always caught you staring at…ow! My toe!"

Freddy said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow, "Oh did I do that? So sorry."

"Quit it you two. I know you're going to start fighting soon. But continue with what you were saying Zack. Staring at who?" Summer questioned.

"Oh it wasn't a who. It was more of a something. Yeah. Um…Freddy would always be caught staring at Playboy magazines," Zack grinned.

Playboy magazines? Great. This definitely proves that Freddy goes for gorgeous, fit girls. Which I am not. I tried to make the best out of it though by laughing.

So I conjured up a good lie. Well it wasn't a lie exactly, more like a cover up, "Playboy magazines?! No wonder she dumped you, you big perv!" And for added effect I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I was NOT looking at Playboy magazines! I never even subscribed! I don't have a subscription to Playboy! I don't like Playboy!" Freddy argued back.

"Dude, we were just messing with ya," Zack said, "And even if you don't have a subscription, you can't say that you don't like Playboy. All guys like Playboy. Well, maybe except Billy."

Summer nudged him in the ribs, "Are you trying to tell me that you have a subscription to Playboy?"

Haha! Girlfriend trouble for Zack.

"No. Of course not – I. That's not the point."

By now, everybody in the band and crew were here.

"People! People! People!" Dewey said walking in from his room, "It's time to R-R-ROCK! To your positions!"

And so we started band practice.

After band practice, Zack was walking Summer home.

"They're so blind," Summer said.

"Who?"

"Freddy and Katie. It's so obvious that they like each other. For heaven sakes even Dewey knows that there are sparks between the two!"

"I know what you mean. God, the whole band knows besides those two. And don't tell anyone but Freddy is always talking about Katie and of course I'm happy to help, but sometimes it gets so annoying I just wanna tell Katie that Freddy likes her so that they can go out already!"

"Yeah I know. It's like that with Katie too. Freddy this and Freddy that. I should've never made that promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah. Me too," Zack said and draped his arm across Summer's shoulders, "Hey, I know we made a promise to not tell and stuff, but we never promised that we couldn't play matchmaker or something. Let's set them up. And I'm one hundred percent sure the whole band knows about them already, so we can always ask them for help."

"For once, you actually have a smart idea there."

"Hey!" Zack protested, "I am smart. Don't forget who comes second in class after you."

Summer said, "Leonard does."

"Oh. How about third then?"

"It's a tie between Sarah and Marco."

"Fourth?"

"Lawrence."

"Okay. You know what? Never mind."

Summer laughed and gave him a peck of cheek, "Don't worry Zack. No matter how dumb you are, I'll still love you."

KATIE'S POV

Here I am lying on my bed staring out the window with the curtains open letting the light of the moon and the stars come in.

My mom always told me that if you see a shooting star and you wish for something with all your mind, heart, and soul it'll come true. She said that was how she met daddy. She said that she was about my age when she knew she was in love with my dad. One night she saw a shooting star and made a wish. After five years of a firm and steady relationship, my dad proposed to her.

I wish that could happen. I wish that would happen with Freddy and me, but the odds are just too far apart if you catch my drift.

But life isn't a fairy tale. Shooting stars aren't real. They don't come true. At least not for me. Maybe for Summer and Zack or Lawrence and Alicia, but not for me. Yes, it strikes me strange how good-boy Lawrence would end up going out with tough-girl Alicia, but then again there is that saying 'opposites attract'.

I'm still looking out the window and – wow!!! I think I just saw a shooting star. It was so pretty and it just passed by at the speed of light. Oh, better make a wish.

I closed my eyes tightly and put my hands over my heart.

"I wish I may

I wish I might

To make a wish

This very night

Please – somehow make Freddy and me a couple. Please make us happy and please let us have a good relationship."

A bit corny I know, but it's not like there's a certain way of saying it. And I know I said that it was unlikely that a shooting star would pass by and everything and that I didn't believe in shooting stars and stuff, but hey, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Who knows? It just might work. And so I drifted off to sleep thinking blissful thoughts of me and Freddy…..

FREDDY'S POV

My parents are out of town and my older sister April just went out on her nightly shift at work. I guess that means I have to baby-sit my four-year-old sister Maye (but you pronounce it like the month of May).

Yes, I know, my parents are obsessed with the names of the months. Well no not actually, but that's the month they were born in. I was born in the month of June, and I think my parents were going to name me June if not for the fact that my father wanted to name me after my great grand-father who had fought in World War I.

Well anyway, little sisters aren't a pain as everyone says they are. I know this sounds like a girly thing to say, but my little sister is cute most of the time (well she is four-years-old). But I do have to admit, at times she can be annoying.

So here I am stuck with her watching Cinderella.

"Hey Teddy, you think if – if I make a wish, mommy and daddy might get me a pony? You know, how like Cinderella made a wish and she got her prince charming?" Maye asks me with shining eyes. Yes, now I know you're wondering why she is calling me 'teddy' but she's been calling me that ever since she learned how to talk. I guess she still can't pronounce the 'f' yet.

"Maybe. I don't know," I shrug, "Why? You want a pony?"

"Uh-huh," she nods, "It's going to be white and I'm gonna ride it to school every day. And I'll name it Honey because it'll be sweet!" She giggles.

I pat her head like she's my little pet, "Keep on dreaming. I doubt mom and dad will get you a pony."

"Well," she says crawling unto my lap, "If you saw a shooting star, what would you wish for?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, but there's gotta be something you want! Think _real_ hard," she pats my head.

Of course I know my answer to her question already. If I did see a shooting star, I would automatically wish for Katie. But seeing as how my little sister does not understand the concept of love yet, there's no way I'm gonna tell her. Not to mention the fact that she might blab it outloud accidentally to April. And April (my _evil_ 17 year old sister) can use that as blackmail evidence to make me do the dishes for her or something. Oh no, we can't risk that.

"Well, I guess I would wish for a…" but I can't finish my sister suddenly jumps off my lap, points out the window, and yells frantically, "Look Teddy! LOOK! It's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

She closes her eyes tightly and I laugh. Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. I closed my eyes and made a silent wish:

I wish that Katie would be mine – forever. And that she'll love me too. Amen.

Well, no one said that there was a certain format to making a wish…..

A/N: Corny? Sounds like it too me. Oh well. I hope you guys like it. And **if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Please review. **

You can also IM me on AIM if you want.


	3. Rhiannon

**A/N**: I am **very **sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I didn't have access to the internet for a while because my computer had a virus in it. But I'm glad that some of you are still reading this. So thank you. And please review. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own School of Rock and this chapter is based on the song, "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac.

CH 3 – Rhiannon Freddy's POV 

I remember the first time I realized that I loved Katie. It shocked me back then, but I guess I knew that it was true along. It was just hard for me to admit. Well, anyway I was at Zack's house and we were doing homework. Okay okay…so Zack was doing homework and I was just eating some brownies talking to him, but that still takes a lot of work.

"Hey turn the volume up will ya? I love this song," I said to Zack.

Zack reached behind him and turned the knob so that it was on full blast, "_You_ like Fleetwood Mac?"

"Yeah.  And what's with emphasizing the 'you' part?" 

"I don't know. Fleetwood Mac is still rock I guess, but they're sort of the soft type. Not like you at all," he said not looking up from his paper.

"Oh well, I don't really like all their songs. Just a few. But this one has got to be my favorite," I said humming along to the tune of the song. By now, Zack had put down his pencil, closed his books, and neatly filed away his papers (I swear, Summer has brainwashed him). He was staring at me with that look in his eyes that told me that I was suppose to tell him another one of my stories.

"So why is this your favorite one?"

"Well, I grew up listening to this song all my life. It was my mom and dad's favorite. I guess it was their song or something and you know, I'm real happy that my mom and dad are together cause today, most married couples are divorced," I said, but suddenly regretted it remembering that Zack's parents divorced a couple months ago, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't –"

"Forget about it. It's okay. I mean, if I were you and my parents were still together, I would be real happy too, but go on," Zack said.

"Well, when I was little and my mom wasn't around and this song would be playing, my dad would always say the same thing, 'Freddy, your mom is my Rhiannon'. And of course, I never knew the story behind it, but then as I listened more to the song, it was about a guy going after a woman that he loves – but apparently a whole lot of other guys love her or like her as well. And then I realized that was why my dad loved this song. In their high school days, they were in different cliques or whatever---"

"Now I know where you get your stereotyping from," Zack cutted in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're always catorigizing people [which is really stupid]. Punks, rockers, preps. And I see it comes from your dad?"

"Well yeah, I guess so, but where was I? Before someone **–cough- zack –cough- **so rudely interrupted me? Oh yeah.

Okay, well ANYWAY, I guess my mom was the popular chick in the joint or something and my dad was the rocker, outcast, type of dude. So she was obviously wanted by many, but somehow she and my dad got together. Well, I'm not really sure, but it's something like that."

"Hmm…" Zack thought for a while and then grinned, "So Freddy, who's your Rhiannon?"

"If you think you're going to find out who I like—"

"Aha! So you do like someone. And don't tell me it's Angel, because dude, I know it isn't," Zack smiled, "And don't say it's no one, because there has got to be someone. Someone you just didn't want anyone to know and she must be something if you didn't want anyone to know. And plus, you've probably liked her for a long time, and let me take a wild guess, but it's Katie isn't it?" Zack smiled at me looking at me with his eyes telling me he had won.

But still – I tried to cover it.

"No. Why would you think that?" But already I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You're lying," he said knowingly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Your ears."

"My _what_?"

"Your ears. Everytime you lie, they turn red or pink or well, they just don't stay the color that they usually do."

My ears? Great. Now if anyone knows I'm lying, they'll just look at my ears and they'll immediately know.

"Well, so fess up. It's Katie isn't it?" Zack grinned.

"Fuck you man," I said defeated.

"I knew it! Eh, don't worry. I won't tell no one bro. But…at least I know now. So do you love her?"

"What?"

"Well, I've always liked Summer, but somewhere deep inside me I knew that I loved her and that it wasn't just liked."

"Yeah. You're right. Katie's my Rhiannon. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like one of those stupid hopeless romantics. But I swear, if you tell anyone, I don't care how good of a best friend you are, I'll send your ass all the way to Timbuktu."

This is the part where Zack started laughing, "Relax. I won't tell anyone."

KATIE'S POV

"Mm…they all look so yummy. I can't decide. I think I'll just get a cheesecake," I said and pointed towards it in the glass case. We were at the café in the Barnes and Noble bookstore. Most teens would consider this a 'pathetic' place to hang out, but not me. It was where Summer, Marta, Alicia, Tomika, and I would hang out at least once every week.

"Okay then. Two slices of cheesecake, three fudge brownies, and five medium drinks of hot cocoa. Anything else?" Summer turned to the rest of us.

"Nope," we all said.

"That comes down to $24.90," the woman behind the counter said. Once we got our food, we sat down at the table and started eating and chatting.

"So, your anniversary with Zack is coming up. Where are you guys planning to go?" I asked stirring my hot cocoa.

"Ugh. I wish I knew. He won't tell me," Summer said taking a bite of her cake.

"Oh, cheer up. Maybe he's planning to take you to a concert or something. I heard Chicago was on tour with Earth, Wind, and Fire," Tomika smiled. Now Summer wasn't really into music at first, but as time passed on she developed a taste for it. But she wasn't totally hardcore like Dewey, Zack, and Freddy were. She was more of an oldie's soft rock type of girl and maybe a bit of disco too.

"Just don't flip about it. I'm sure he's cooking up something real nice," Alicia assured her.

"Yeah, I mean remember what he did for your six month anniversary? That was so romantic and sweet," Marta said, "You thought he forgot cause he didn't act liked he remembered, but the day of your anniversary he gave you breakfast on the bed, then….yeah…it was real nice. You're lucky to have Zack. Most guys won't bother to do that for their girlfriends."

"Yeah, I guess that's the only thing that really matters," Summer smiled, "but anyway…besides my love life, what about you, Katie?"

I looked up from my cheesecake. I really hadn't been paying attention, "What _about  _my love life?"

"Oh come on girl. Stop tryin to hide it. Everybody knows that you like Freddy," Alicia said and twirled her hoop earring, "It's pretty obvious that you two been giving each other these looks when you thought no one else was looking."

"Amen!" Tomika exclaimed, "She's right Katie. I swear, even Dewey knows. And he's like, what, late 40's?"

"Dewey isn't that old Miki. Probably mid-30's, but anyway, yes, it's clear," Marta said. Oh and just to let you know Miki is our little nickname for Tomika.

"Please tell me it isn't that detectable," I said. I raised my hands up to my cheeks and they were burning. I must've been blushing like crazy. And plus, I didn't want other people knowing I liked – wait loved Freddy.

"Dudette, we knew that you two been crushing on each other since…fifth grade? Or maybe fourth. But anyhow, we're fifteen now. You're 15. Do something about it!" Marta said.

And then, Thank God, my cell phone started vibrating. I didn't want to talk about this any further, "Hold up. I got to take this call."

SUMMER'S POV

"Nothing is ever going to happen to those two," Marta sighed, "It's so sad to see this perfect couple not get together when they know damn well that they like each other."

"Well, I agree with you on the part that they do love each other and they are perfect for each other, but they don't know that they like each other. Katie knows that Freddy loves her, but only as a sister and nothing more," I said, "But we're still going to play matchmaker right? I mean, Zack is working on Freddy, and we'll figure something out."

"Yeah, I hope. Cause seriously, I'm sick of them acting like nothing's going on. I can feel the vibe," Alicia said drinking some of her hot cocoa.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tomika asked.

I leaned it a bit closer and we started whispering, but then we heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys."

"Aah!" I screamed and jumped in my seat, "Oh Freddy it's only you. Hi Larry."

"Hey, you don't notice me?" I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

I laughed, "Sorry Zack." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So Freddy, Zack and me are going to go to the movies. Wanna come?"

"We are?" Zack turned to me. Underneath the table, I stepped on his foot, smiled, and whispered, "Don't ruin this."

"Oh yeah. That. I remember now. Yeah, we're going to see uh…Garfield?" He looked at me warily.

"But if I come, won't that be like intruding your date?" Freddy said.

"Well, the thing is it's not a date. We're all going," I pointed to Larry, Alicia, Tomika, and Marta, "And Katie's coming too."

At first, it didn't look like he was going to go, but when I mentioned Katie was going, he brightened up and nodded, "Sure."

"We'll meet there around 7pm tonight?" I said and looked at everyone. Everyone nodded, "Great."

KATIE'S POV

"Hold up. I got to take this call," I said and went outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katie. It's me."

"Jake? Hey, what's new over there in London?"

"Thing is, I'm not in London right now."

"Oh really? Then where are you?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I turned around and saw my 17-year-old cousin Jake standing there. "Jake!" I ran up to him and gave him a great bear hug and a kiss on both of his cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

"My whole family is over here. Everyone else is at your house. Your ma told me to come down here because well, you're here."

"Great! Let me just tell my friends and then I'm out of here. I still can't believe you're here!" I squealed and ran inside the bookstore.

FREDDY'S POV

I was about to say 'no' to go to the movies, but then since Katie's going to be there, why be so rude?

"So where is Katie anyway?" I asked looking around.

"She's outside. Had to take a phone call," Alicia said cuddling next to Larry in their little booth. It was still very hard for me to accept the fact that these two were going out. I mean, I had nothing against it – it was just something that you wouldn't think would happen.

"Great. I'll see her. Excuse me," I said and walked passed them, but paused at the front doors.

Katie was talking on her phone, turned around, screamed, ran up to the guy, and then she hugged and kissed him. Now this guy looked to be 17 or 18 years old. And maybe he's some secret boyfriend that she didn't want to tell us about. But she looked really happy to see him and they kept hugging each other.

And I swear, my heart just cracked into half right there. If she had a boyfriend, she could've at least told us about him or something. I knew that she wasn't my girlfriend, but it still hurt.

Then I saw her give him one last hug and she was started running back toward the store. I didn't want her thinking I was spying or anything so I ran back to the café where everyone was.

"Hey you guys," Katie breathed. **_'She's probably exhausted from all that hugging,' I thought bitterly._**

"Sorry to just barge out like this, but I gotta go. Call you guys later, Bye. Oh, and you guys can have my cheesecake if ya want. I only took like one bite!" she said and started towards the door.

"Wait, but Katie!" Summer yelled.

"I'll call you later Summer!" she waved and got out of the store. Through the glass door, I could see her and that other guy link their arms together and they started walking down the street. I wondered if anybody else knew about this.

KATIE'S POV

"I still can't believe you're here!" I squealed and gave him another hug.

"Do you know how many times you've said that?" Jake laughed and kissed the top of my head.

I laughed, "Yeah, but still. I haven't seen you in years, and you know I've always looked up to you as my older bro. I just – I can't believe you're really here! Flesh and blood!"

I opened the front door to my house and found it empty, "Hm…I wonder where everyone is. Probably went out to eat or something, but I see that all your bags are here."

"Yep. We get to stay here for about two months. Isn't that great?"

"Definitely," my cell started to ring again, "Hello?"

"Hey Katie, it's me. We're going to the movies tonight. I think we're just gonna watch Harry Potter or something. Wanna come?"

"Sure – oh wait. But my cousin Jake is over."

"Jake is there? Hey, tell him I said hi. And you know, he could always just come with us. Plus, Freddy's going to be there."

"Hmm…when you put it that way, yeah I'll come," I laughed.

"I knew you'd see it my way," I could hear her laughing on the other line, "Meet us at Century theatres around seven p.m. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

"That was Summer," I turned to Jake, "How would you like to come to the movies with us tonight?"

"That'd be great. Oh – so," he grinned, "…when can I meet this Freddy guy, hmmm? The one that you can't stop talking about over the phone? Not to mention the numerous emails you send me?"

I blushed, "Don't say a word about that to anybody? Got it? And you'll meet Freddy tonight – at the movies."

**A/N: **Please review. Again, sorry for the long update.


	4. Movie Time

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! And just so you know this could be the second to last chapter. I know, short story. I'm not exactly sure. But just review and let me know what you think.       Ch 4 – Movie Time FREDDY's POV 

"I mean, she could of at least told us or something! It's not like we would've been mad at her that she had a boyfriend. She could've at least told us! I mean really – she didn't even have the decency to mention him or anything!" I yelled frantically pacing around Zack's room.

"You do realize you've been repeating the same thing over and over right?" Zack said and handed me some soda, "Take some. It might calm you down."

I sighed and took a sip, "All I'm saying is that she didn't have to sneak around."

"Don't you think your jumping to conclusions? How do you know that he's her boyfriend?" Larry said.

"Because I saw them hug! And then I saw them kiss!"

"On the lips?" Larry asked me.  
  
"Well…no."

"Don't worry about it Freddy. I don't think she's seeing him. Besides, that's not what really bugs you. It just bugs you that she _could _have a boyfriend besides you." Zack said sitting on his bed leaning against the wall.

And true, I realized he was right. I wasn't mad because she had some secret boyfriend, I was mad because she even had the possibility of having one! But since I am stubborn, I refuse to succumb to that idea.

FREDDY'S POV

Here I am again. Walking. Alone. In the dark. Towards the theatres.

Thing is I don't _want_ to go because then Katie and her boyfriend will be there. I can't just go up and pretend everything's going to be all right. Maybe I'll just ignore her. I can walk in alone, find my own seat in the back – second thought not in the back – but in the front. Then I'll just watch the movie in peace.

Yeah, that's what I should do. That's what I will do.

As I turned a corner, I saw her across the street. I saw Katie, arms linked with that guy, walking and laughing and smiling together. How disgusting.

I can't bear the thought. It's like I'm going nuts. Maybe I should just move far far far away. And why does she have to look good? If she was going to have a boyfriend who wasn't me, she could at least not be beautiful anymore, but that is by far impossible because she's naturally beautiful.

I kept staring at them, but then she looked back at me and waved. I quickly turned my head so that it looked like I was walking while staring at the ground at the same time. I kept walking not looking back. Maybe they won't notice.

KATIE'S POV

"I'm so glad you're here. It's been forever since I've actually seen you. I mean, who would've thought my older cousin would've grown so much? I use to be taller then you!" I laughed as we walked together to the theatres.

"Well, we all get our revenge," Jake replied and patted my head just to show me how much taller he grew.

"So tell me what's new," I asked resting my head on his upper arm. I couldn't exactly rest it on his shoulder, cause, well, he was too tall.

"Well, if you're talking about my novel, it's going along great. First prize in the adult competition for writers is to get your book published along with $500 in prize money. Not bad, eh?"

"Yeah, so tell me what's the book about again?"

"It's a romance. I know not many people think that guys are capable of writing romance novels unless they're gay, but don't worry I'm not gay. I actually had a hard time writing it. Actually, you're in the story," he said glancing ahead.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but not directly of course. Your name's not in it or anything, but one of my characters – Leslie – is based after you. And she's a main character. I based it on you using your obsession with Freddy."

"What?!"

"No, I mean. Leslie is the narrator of the story and it's about how much she loves Alex, which is Freddy in this case. It's based on both of you and your little romance. I just kind of course, made up half of it, but you know, you two are my inspiration. I'm dedicating the book to you," he said sweetly.

"Thanks. Whatever you do, when you meet Freddy…"

"I know, I know. Don't mention anything about you always yakking away talking about his 'spiky blonde hair' or his 'cute dimples'. I won't mention a bit."

"Hey speaking of Freddy, I think that's him over there!" I looked across the street. It sure looked like Freddy. Blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin, and I definitely recognize that Spongebob Squarepants/Metallica shirt I bought for him.

He was staring at me so I waved and smiled, but he immediately turned away walking looking at the ground.

"That's weird," I said still looking at him. He started to walk at a faster pace now like he was trying to run away.

"Maybe he didn't notice it was you," Jake said, "But you wouldn't make a bad author for yourself. He's just how you described him."

"I don't know," I said still looking at him, "I'm pretty sure he noticed me, but it's nothing to worry about. You can meet him when we get there which is another block away."

Jake and I continued to walk until we reached the theatres. Everyone was outside on a bench sitting together. Everyone, but Freddy.

"Hey you guys," I approached them, "This is my cousin Jake. He's visiting and will be staying a while."

Jake waved to all of them. Everyone shook his hand and was really friendly, but I noticed that when Marta came up he looked at her with interest and held longer onto her hand. Hmm…looks like we have a match.

While Jake and Zack were talking about something I went up to Summer and asked her, "Hey, where's Freddy?"

"He decided to go in early. Something about finding the 'perfect' seat or whatever. He was practically running here."

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. I waved but he just ignored me and kept walking," I said looking around for Freddy, "Do you think something is wrong?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Eh, don't worry. Speaking of which, we better get in too," Summer said and ran towards Zack. We all went into the theatres in pairs. Summer and Zack, Jake and Marta, Larry and Alicia, and Tomika and me.

As we headed inside, I saw Freddy chewing on some popcorn. I went up to him and sat down, "Hey."

"Hi," he said not looking at me.

"How come you ran off when I waved earlier?"

He shrugged and we still weren't making eye contact.

"Freddy, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What –" I began, but stopped since the lights in the theatre dimmed down and the previews began.

I eyed Freddy still eating some popcorn. Normally he would've offered me some, but he was sure keeping to himself. And what was with the, 'I don't know. You tell me'? I decided to ask him after the movie was over.

FREDDY'S POV

As I reached near the theatres, I saw the whole gang except for Katie and _that guy_ – yes, I am now referring to him as _that guy_ – sitting together outside chatting.

"Hey Freddy," Alicia saw me first and waved. Seconds later, everyone started greeting me.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go on in ahead. Have to find the 'perfect' seat, you know," I said heading towards the front door of the theatre.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as Zack said quietly, "You sure you don't wanna wait for Katie?"

"I'm sure," I said and walked away briskly.

After I had paid for my ticket and popcorn, I stepped into the theatre and found the perfect spot – directly in the center of the theatre – not too close not too far away. But it was also kind of creepy cause no one else was there, which was strange.

I started munching on my popcorn hoping and praying that Katie wouldn't come sit next to me, but then again, why would she? I'm sure she'll be too occupied to even watch the movie, IF you know what I mean. I know that I seem like a complete jerk, but I need a lot of time to cool off. That's how it has always been with me – just needed to be alone and straighten things out. But when the person that I was mad at came to me, I'd give them the really cold shower that you think I was ice or something.

Hearing some voice, I immediately knew that my friends had stepped into the theatre. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katie coming towards me and took the seat next to me, "Hey."

"Hi," I said not looking at her, but just staring blankly at the screen still munching on my popcorn. It was a good thing I got the super-large one.

"How come you ran off when I waved earlier?"

I shrugged and just kept staring ahead careful not to even turn my head an inch or sneak a glance at her from the corner of my eye.

"Freddy, is something wrong?" she asked concerned patting my arm lightly.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What –" she began, but I didn't hear what she had to say because the lights dimmed and the previews were starting.

She eyed me a second longer, shrugged, then just leaned back into her chair watching the screen.

        
FREDDY's POV

Throughout the movie, I never glanced once at Katie, but I could feel her looking at me from time to time wondering and pondering why I was acting this way.

I wanted to get away so bad, but I came here to watch a movie and I didn't waste a total of $7.50 to watch half a movie. But during the credits, there were some outtakes and since everyone was staying put, I decided to take this rare opportunity to leave. And so I did. But unfortunately, she followed.

When we got outside the theatre, she grabbed me by the arm, "Freddy, what the hell is wrong?"

This time, I couldn't just run away or ignore her. I had to tell her.

"I can't believe the others aren't mad at you. Having some secret boyfriend and not telling any of us. Sneaking off. Is that why you were sometimes late to practice or why sometimes you were even absent? Or how you wouldn't pick up your phone cause you were too busy making out with him or something?" I said.

"Freddy – you got it all wrong –"

"No, I don't think I do. And it sucks Katie. Because you could've at least told me. It may not bug the others, but it annoys the hell out of me. You know, maybe if you told me you had some secret affair, I wouldn't have been mad. But I am cause –" I stopped my rambling. I realized that if I had gone any further, I would've told her that I loved her.

"Because why?" She looked at me intently. For some seconds, silence was all around me and the only thing I was aware of was our two bodies in this gigantic space.

"Forget it," I said turning away, but she wouldn't let me.

"No. I'm not going to let you walk or run away. You always do that. You can never deal with your problems. You're just going to run away? And so what if I had a secret boyfriend, what do you care? And it's not like you can control my life."

This is where I blew it. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand being a coward. She was right – I always did run away from my problems. I never dealt with them, but now I was going to deal with it.

"You want to know why I care? Why I care! Because I freaking **LOVE YOU** Katie. And just when I had the courage to go making my move, you just reveal that you had some guy already. Do  you know how much that can break a guy's heart? And it would've been a hell of a LOT easier for me if I knew that you had someone, then maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time thinking and dreaming about you. You know how much time I've wasted? How much time I let pass me by thinking, dreaming, looking at you?

"Well, let me tell you. Five years Katie. Five goddamn years. So you could've at least saved me a couple of months so I would know just when to move on and get on with my life. So tell me Katie, tell me how long have you been going with him, hmm?" I yelled.

I stood there patiently waiting for her answer. Her eyes were watery. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled so loud and maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. For a minute or two, all I could think about the reason her cheeks were so red and her eyes were so wet was because maybe I had yelled too loud, but when I replayed what I had said in my mind, I realized I had confessed my undying love and devotion for her.

My eyes grew wide and I felt like my heart stopped beating. Oh no. I had confessed. Slowly, I took a step back from her and she stayed still staring at me. Then, I started run away, feeling footsteps following behind me.

"Freddy! Come back!" I could hear her call, but I just kept running not looking back.

KATIE'S POV

Throughout the whole movie, I stayed still just staring the screen. Occasionally, out of the corner of my eye, I would glance at Freddy, but he would always be staring at the screen munching on popcorn.

I wonder why he was giving me a cold shoulder and why he was just so…so not like Freddy.

After the movie, I saw him get up and leave. That's when I decided to approach him.

When we got outside the theatre, I grabbed him by the arm and said firmly, "Freddy, what the hell is wrong?"

He stayed still for a second and slowly turned around. Soon enough, I could see his cheeks get red. Then he exploded.

"I can't believe the others aren't mad at you. Having some secret boyfriend and not telling any of us. Sneaking off. Is that why you were sometimes late to practice or why sometimes you were even absent? Or how you wouldn't pick up your phone cause you were too busy making out with him or something?"

"Freddy – you got it all wrong –"

"No, I don't think I do. And it sucks Katie. Because you could've at least told me. It may not bug the others, but it annoys the hell out of me. You know, maybe if you told me you had some secret affair, I wouldn't have been mad. But I am cause –" Then suddenly he stopped.

"Because why?" I wondered.

"Forget it," Freddy said turning away but I held him back.

"No. I'm not going to let you walk or run away. You always do that. You can never deal with your problems. You're just going to run away? And so what if I had a secret boyfriend, what do you care? And it's not like you can control my life."

I couldn't believe I was even having this conversation with him.

Then he continued to explode some more and started yelling at me.

"You wanna know why I care? Why I care! Because I freaking **LOVE YOU** Katie. And just when I had the courage to go making my move, you just reveal that you had some guy already. Do you know how much that can break a guy's heart? And it would've been a hell of a LOT easier for me if I knew that you had someone, then maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time thinking and dreaming about you. You know how much time I've wasted? How much time I let pass me by thinking, dreaming, looking at you?

"Well, let me tell you. Five years Katie. **_Five goddamn years_**. So you could've at least saved me a couple of months so I would know just when to move on and get on with my life. So tell me Katie, tell me how long have you been going with him, hmm?"

By now, tears were forming in my eyes. Not because I was mad or scared or sad, but because I was overwhelmed with happiness. Freddy loved me. Freddy loved me. Frederick June Jones loved me. And that was all I could think about. Freddy loved me. Freddy loved me! Freddy loved Katie! Frederick June Jones loved Katherine Alexis Brown!

I was so happy that I couldn't think. I couldn't…process any information. I couldn't say that I loved him too. I just stood still thinking 'FREDDY LOVES ME!'

But I suddenly awoke from my trance when I saw Freddy running for the exit.

I ran after him and yelled, "Freddy! Come back!" I was too tired and I just stood there in the street watching him disappear into the dark of the night.

A/N: Please review. [[since this could be the second to last chapter of the story, let me know whether you want it to end or go on…but if you want it to go on, provide me with some ideas please]]


	5. The Moment I Had Been Waiting For

A/N: The last chapter…darn. Oh well. It's okay because I have a new Katie/Freddy fic coming out soon! Watch out for it! LoL. Well I just liked to say thank you for all those who reviewed and stuck with me throughout this whole time.

CH 5 – The Moment I Had Been Waiting For

KATIE'S POV

After I saw him disappear, I went back inside the theatres and waited for everybody else.

"Hey, where's Freddy?" Alicia asked.

"We uh…sort of got into a fight. Actually I'm not even sure if it's a fight," I said, "But he ran off."

"What happened?" Summer popped in.

"I'll tell you about it later. I have to get home anyway.  Where's Jake?"

"Trying to get Marta's number," Tomika nodded over to where Marta and Jake were sitting down together, talking.

"Thanks," I said and walked over to them.

"Jake, we gotta go."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you sometime later okay Marta?" he said to her.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled and they gave each other a light kiss that soon turned to a full makeout session. Now let me tell you this can be a very disturbing thought when it's your very close cousin and they're actually doing it in front of you.

Impatient, I grabbed his arm and said, "Okay loverboy let's go."

"I didn't even get to meet this Freddy person," Jake said on the way home.

"Yeah, Freddy," I sighed dreamily, but then suddenly went into anger mode, "That bastard."

"What's with the mood swing?"

"He's been avoiding me this whole evening and when we finally got around to talking about it, he exploded. Literally, exploded. We were having this argument – he thinks that you're some secret boyfriend of mine! Can you believe that?"

"Sound to me like he jumps to conclusions. So what was it about?"

"Well in a way, I suppose it's good, because during his rant, he admitted to loving me for and I quote, 'Five goddamn years'," I smiled, "Now only if I can get him to talk to me and not let run away from me."

I chuckled and reached for my keys. Ah, the sweet scent of home. Home sweet home.

I sat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. But I just couldn't. So much excitement, happiness, and yet a bit of anger was all inside of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that Freddy loves me! And to also know that he loved me for as much as I loved him was also something that made me feel good too. But then the part where he thought that I would actually go and have a secret relationship with someone sort of pushed my buttons. Was that the kind of girl he thought I was?

Oh well. He still loves me! And that was really all that mattered.

I got up from my bed and pushed the curtains aside so that the moonlight filled the room, "Wishes do come true."

FREDDY'S POV

You idiot! You stupid idiot! I kept chanting to myself as I ran home. Not only did you admit that you liked her, but you also admitted that you loved her. You idiot! You scared her off! She'll probably never talk to you again.

And then I just kept running, as if running away from something that was chasing me. I ran and ran until I got to my house and stepped inside. Once inside, I swiftly shut the door behind me like there was something out there that wanted me dead.

When I got in my room, my phone started to ring, "WHAT?!" Now I know what you're thinking; not exactly the best way to pick up a phone. But I was in a bad mood.

"Whoa, don't have to be so harsh, man," Zack said on the other line.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just really stressed. GRR!" I screamed into the phone.

"So, what are you going to do about Katie?" Zack asked.

"How do you know about that?" I said changing into a shirt and some shorts.

"Katie told all of the girls, and then Summer told me," he replied.

"Oh shit," I said, "What am I going to do now? In case you were wondering, that wasn't how I planned on telling her that I loved her."

"Yeah, well you're an idiot," Zack said honestly. That was the good thing about Zack. You could always count on him to be honest, whether it caused pain or not, "That dude that you thought was her boyfriend is her older _cousin._ You would've known that if you just stuck around with us before you went inside to go find your 'perfect seat'. You could've saved some of your own agony.

"But then again," Zack continued, "A part of you should feel relieved that you got this off of your chest?"

"True, but damn! Her cousin!" I sighed. Damn. Not only have I humiliated myself with the whole 'I love you' thing, but I've just humiliated myself more knowing that he was her cousin!

"Yeah, that sucks," Zack said sympathetically, but then turned into a normal happy voice, "Well, see you at practice tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks for the advice that you didn't give me," I said.

"No problem," he said and hung up. I threw down my cordless phone on the floor and fell onto my bed, but then I felt a body on my bed.

I pulled off the covers and saw Maye sound asleep hugging her teddy bear. How cute. Yes, I have a feminine side so to speak. But don't laugh. It's only natural a big brother would feel this way for his baby sister. So there. Everyone thinks I'm hardcore and tough and all, so when people see how sensitive and caring I am for Maye, they suddently think I'm gay or something. Only people who know how much I really care for her is School Of Rock, but Katie, especially, knows how much I love her.

Well, every so often Maye would sleep with me when she had a bad dream or something. So I kissed her forehead and tucked her in and soon I was beside her.

Then I closed my eyes and immideately saw Katie and then I opened my eyes again because seeing Katie was not what I needed right now. "Oh boy…I'm never gonna get to sleep now."

And all of a sudden the phone rang. I looked at caller ID and saw Katie's name pop up. I decided not to pick up knowing that I'll probably humiliate myself again. Having hormones can sometimes be a problem.

KATIE'S POV

I looked at my watch, 12:42 p.m. Practice on Saturdays was at 2:00. I decided to head there early because Freddy was always there early. It was always me and Freddy, and of course Dewey (the guy lived there) who were there first.

So off I went with my mini-backpack and got on the bus hoping that Freddy would come early today.

But sadly, when I went inside Freddy wasn't there yet. I sighed. I felt so lonely – it was so quiet in that apartment – except for, of course, Dewey's snoring in the next room. That guy always relaxed. Seriously.

So I grabbed my bass, sat on the sofa and started fiddling around with it hoping that everything would turn out okay.

Half an hour later, I heard the door open and my heart started to beat faster. Freddy's here! I thought to myself. But then instead of Freddy, I saw Zack and Summer holding hands which made me feel worse. I did not need nor want to see couples right now.

"Hey Posh," Zack said sitting down next to me, "What's new? Want some?" He said offering me some skittles.

"No thanks," I said politely hoping that they wouldn't catch the bit of sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked concerned. Too late. They caught it.

"Freddy. He's usually here early before me and I was hoping I could get to talk to him, but he's not here. Do you think he's avoiding me?"

"Yes," Zack said. "Of course not," Summer said at the same time Zack said yes.

"I'm getting a headache," I moaned and lied down on Summer's lap.

"I'm sure he's not avoiding you or anything," Summer said stroking my hair. She was always like my big sister or even mother at times like this.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's avoiding you," Zack said nonchantly and then gasped real hard like he was hurting with extreme pain, "But – I'm sure he'll come around."

I looked at Summer and knew immideately that she had stepped on his toe or something.

"Yeah, I hope so," I said wishing Freddy would just come in here already.

Another half an hour later, everybody was here (including Dewey) except for Freddy. "I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me," I told Alicia.

"Girl please. It's natural. You don't see guys confessing their undying love and devotion everyday. Poor Freddy is probably embarrassed or something. Plus, the boy is a fool. Thinking that Jake was your boyfriend. Puh-lese," Alicia said, "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Thanks Al. That's what everybody keeps saying," I said, "And I'm hoping that it's true."

"Well, you should be happy. If only Lawrence would be a bit more romantic – don't get me wrong, he is. It's just that he has a hard time showing some affection if ya know what I mean," she smiled and started laughing.

"Yeah, I get you," I smiled and looked at Lawrence. It was hard to picture him kissing anybody except his mother on the cheek or something because he was such a nice guy, but I'm sure Alicia has her ways.

Just then Freddy came in. I stared at him and for a second we had eye contact, but he quickly turned away and went to his drumset pretending to be busy.

"Speak of the devil," Alicia eyed me, "Go talk to him."

I was about to when Dewey yelled, "Now that everybody is here –" he shot Freddy a glance, "we can begin making loud noises and annoying my neighbors downstairs. Everybody to their places! Let's start with Stairway To Heaven. Larry, I need you to have a bit of a more calm entrance with those chords in the beginning. On the count of three Zack!"

I didn't really have much part in this song because you only needed a drummer, guitarist, keyboardist, and vocalist. So the only people who were where they were suppose to be was Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, and Tomika. Yes, Dewey couldn't reach the high notes, so he let Tomika do it.

The rest of us were on the couch watching them listening to the music. Throughout the beginning of the song, there was no drumming so Freddy just sat still resting. I watched him and tried to memorize his face – filled with peace and serenity. You don't see that everyday. If only I could see his blue eyes, he wouldn't look at me. He just kept looking down. Then when the drums started to kick in, I still watched him amazed at his deep concentration and how mellow he looked.

It was funny how when he was drumming, he was so full of passion that he had these weird faces. When we were in fifth grade, he would drum, and I would video tape him then afterwards we would analyze his different "faces" and laugh about it. Ah..the good old days.

FREDDY'S POV

"Katie, I love you. Will you marry me?" I kneeled down on the ground covered with rose petals.

She looked at me for a minute with tears in her eyes and then, "TEDDY! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes realizing that it was all a dream. The sunshine shone through even though my blinds were closed, "Ah…a new day. And 11:24 a.m. Not surprising I woke up late." I yawned.

"When are you gonna get married?" Maye asked me jumping up and down on the bed.

"What?" I asked her and picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"You were asking someone to marry you," she smiled.

Oh. I must have been sleep talking. God, I hate it when that happens. You might say something without knowing it and then if somebody hears it and they're not suppose too…well uh-oh.

"Well, I'm not gonna get married anytime soon. I'm only 15. Got to wait at least a decade," I yawned again, "I'll be back."

I placed her down and went into the bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I gotta stop thinking about Katie. I just have too, I thought.

"Nice thing about Saturdays," I said walking back to my room, "Just lie in bed and watch TV." I turned on the television while resting my head against the soft pillows with Maye by my side.

So for the next two hours, I lied in bed watching Saturday morning cartoons and ate some waffles.

"Hey Freddy, don't you have band practice today?" my mom asked me rinsing the dishes.

"Yeah. What about it?" I said. I was going to go to band practice late today. I knew that Katie would be there early because she always was. And face it, she's not exactly the person I want to go see right now.

"It's 1:30. You usually leave around 12: 50 or something," she said.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna be late," I said running back to my room and took a quick shower and changed.

"Hey Dad, since your going out, can you drop me off?"

"No problem. Then maybe we can watch that Giants game later," he said.

"Sure. No problem," I said getting into the car.

When we reached the building, I said bye to my dad and ran up to Dewey's apartment. Right before the door, I stopped, took a deep breath and tried to calm down knowing that Katie would be in there.

I slowly opened the door and for a second I caught Katie's eye, but then I quickly turned away and walked directly to my drumset.

When Dewey saw me come in he announced, "Now that everybody is here –" he gave me a quick glance, "we can begin making loud noises and annoying my neighbors downstairs. Everybody to their places! Let's start with Stairway To Heaven. Larry, I need you to have a bit of a more calm entrance with those chords in the beginning. And on the count of three Zack."

So for the first half of the song, I'm just sitting there staring at my feet. I didn't dare look up because I could feel Katie staring at me. I wonder if she likes me back? Eh, probably not. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I just wrecked our whole friendship. Doesn't that suck? This is why friends should never fall for their friends. It just makes their life so complicated.

It's like that episode on That's So Raven that my little sister Maye and I were watching where Raven thinks that Eddie and Chelsea are dating behind her back and then when she goes to complain to her dad she says, "Because right now, we are one threesomes, and if Eddie and Chelsea get together we won't be a one threesome. We will be one twosomes and one onesome and they're gonna leave me. But if they don't go out, then it'll be a one threesome which is definitely better then one onesome."

Well I'm not really sure if it was those exact words, but it was confusing at the time. But it was _something_ like it, I'm sure.

KATIE'S POV

At the end of practice, everybody had already gone to the Java Hut – an arcade and a café place which was out usual hangout on Saturdays after practice. Even Dewey went – when he didn't have a date with Ms. Mullins that is, but she usually came along with him. True, it was awkward having your former principal there, but turns out that when she's out of school, she's actually a rocker (thanks to Dewey).

 So the only people who were left in the apartment were Summer, Zack, Freddy, and of course me. I knew I had to talk to Freddy, but it was too awkward – the guy had already tried avoiding me, so I might as well just leave. So I put away my bass and headed out the door when Zack grabbed my arm and whispered, "Stay. You two need to talk and you know it."

"But I already put away my bass. There's nothing else left to do," I whispered back hoping that he would just let me go.

"Sure there is. Like talking to Freddy. Now be a good dog and stay," Zack smiled, patted my head and ran out the door. It was a good thing he did or else I would've probably gave him a nice pinch on the cheeks.

"Take your time," Summer whispered to me and then spoke aloud, "See you guys at the Java Hut."

I sighed deeply and just sat on the couch waiting for Freddy to finish packing up his backpack so that we could talk.

But I found myself waiting an extra ten minutes. Like he was trying to slow it down because he knew what was coming. I couldn't bear it anymore – it was either now or never. "Freddy , we need to talk."

He looked at me for two seconds, sighed, then walked over to me and sat with me on the couch.

"So…" I started to say, "I'm sorry –"

"Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all my fault. For assuming that he was some secret boyfriend of yours instead of your cousin. And for just exploding like that, and what I said yesterday, I'm sorry if it shocked you. Just give me some time, and I'll get over it – or over you," he said trying to keep a cool, calm voice and posture. I could tell he was having a hard time with it.

"But I don't want you to get over it," I smiled, "Because I love you too. Actually I've loved you for….six goddamn years."

And then in a blink of an eye, I could feel Freddy's warm, soft lips against my own and I could feel him pull me unto his lap. His arms snaked around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. I closed my eyes and felt purely happy. This was it – the moment I had been waiting for all my life.

Then slowly, we parted and gazed at each other for a moment.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Freddy grinned, "So wanna be my girlfriend?"

"After that?" I smiled and paused trying to make him wait, "Of course."

He sighed, "For a second there I thought you were going to say no."

"Never," I said and we kissed once more (which soon turned into a make out session, but you don't need to know that).

FREDDY'S POV

All too soon, practice had ended. Great. I knew that I was going to have to face Katie sooner or later. Whether she stayed with me or not.

I tried to be the first one out of there, but Gordon had tripped over my backpack causing all of the contents to spill out of it. He was helping me with it at first, but then I saw Katie going out towards the door so I told him, "It's okay. I can do it myself. See you at the Java Hut."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Very," I said and continued to pick up my CD's and drawings. While I was on the ground, I could hear footsteps coming back to where I was. By now, all my contents were picked up, and I was about to leave but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katie.

Fuck, I thought. Why couldn't she just have gone on her way? So I decided to slow myself down which turned into about ten minutes of wasted time.

"Freddy , we need to talk.," I heard her say firmly.

I looked at her briefly, sighed a deep sigh, and joined her over on the sofa.

"So…" she started to say, "I'm sorry –" And my eyes widened because frankly, Katie had _nothing_ to feel sorry for.

"Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all my fault. For assuming that he was some secret boyfriend of yours instead of your cousin. And for just exploding like that, and what I said yesterday, I'm sorry if it shocked you. Just give me some time, and I'll get over it – or over you," I said trying to be cool and not to sweat or blush or anything.

Then the next thing she said made me the happiest man on Earth.

"But I don't want you to get over it," she smiled at me, "Because I love you too. Actually I've loved you for….six goddamn years."

I don't know what came over me but I knew that it had to be done so I instantly closed my eyes and kissed her soft cherry lips. Slowly, I pulled her into my lap and snaked my arms around her waist. I could feel her arms gliding up my arms to my neck where she rested them. This was it, I happily thought, the moment I had been waiting for all my life.

Then slowly, we parted and gazed at each other for a moment.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," I grinned, "So wanna be my girlfriend?"

"After that?" she smiled and gave me a long pause, "Of course."

I sighed in relief, "For a second there I thought you were going to say no."

"Never."

A/N: Whoa…my first completed fic. Haha. I thought I'd never finish one! Okay, well even though it's over, PLEASE review! I would really like to know what you think! I might do an epilogue, if requested.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So that's it? That's the _whole_ story? That's how you got together?" 7-year old Caitlin asked with a tone that said she expected more, "So when you got together when you were 15, you stayed together the whole time until you were 22 and then decided to get married?"

"Well," Freddy said to his daughter, "It's not exactly like that. After we graduated from high school, we had split up because of course everyone went their separate ways. But it was weird, cause we all stayed in the same state so at least once a year we would see each other."

"And then when we were about 20 years old, I think," Katie added, "We decided to try and work it out since I had transferred schools and it wasn't so much of a long-distance relationship."

"And then you proposed to her, right daddy?" Caitlin asked with a smile showing off her cute dimples that she got from her dad.

"Exactly," Freddy said, "Now, it's time for bed."

"Your dad's right. Time for bed Caitlin," Katie said tucking in her daughter.

"One more story, please! What about School Of Rock? Didn't you guys split up?" Caitlin pleaded for another story.

"Fine, one more _short_ story," Freddy smiled, "Well, after high school, we split up for a while, but after your mommy and I got married, School of Rock got back together and then, well you know the rest."

"Yeah, mommy and daddy and Auntie Summer, and Uncle Zack, and Uncle Dewey, and Uncle Lawrence, and Auntie Alicia, and Auntie Tomika, and Auntie Marta got famous cause they got a record deal! And it became successful so now they're famous and that's why the whole School or Rock members and their families live in separate big houses that are on the same street in Los Angeles," Caitlin smiled.

"Yes, now go to bed," Freddy kissed her on the forehead, "Good night Lin." He said and walked out the door. Darn, Caitlin thought. Her father had been the easy one to lure. You know, daughters can always melt their father's hearts, but however, her mom was more hard to convince.

"But it's summer mommy!" Caitlin yawned, "There's no school! And plus, I'm not a tad bit sleepy!" Her eyes fluttered a bit. Katie gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah right. Like your not a tad bit sleepy, but you do have a good point. Okay, you can watch Shrek 2 until you fall asleep, but that's it. Night Caitlin," Katie kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you mommy," Caitlin yawned once more.

"Love you too," Katie said and walked out softly shutting the door behind

her where she saw Freddy. Outside in the hall Katie grunted and held her big belly.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"It's the baby. It kicked again," Katie laughed, "I have a feeling it's going to be a boy. Strong kicker, this one."

"You know, even though we had our ups and downs, it's amazing everything worked out great. Some people say you can't stay friends forever, but you can. I mean, we live with our best friends!" Freddy said, "Well, not actually live with them, but all of them are just across the street from us. Well they're not exactly across the street from us, they're more like—"

"Relax. Don't give yourself a headache," she gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Come on Summer, Zack, and Alicia are waiting for us downstairs."

As Katie and Freddy marched their way down the long flight of staircases Alicia asked, "Tuck her in okay?"

"Protested a bit," Katie said.

"That's my daughter. Yep, the rebel," Freddy smiled. Katie sent him a short glare, "Well she's just watching Shrek 2 until she falls asleep."

"What about you guys? Are you sure your kids aren't sleepy?" Katie said. Ever since Caitlin was born, Katie acted so much like a mother to everyone, though every now and then her wild spirit was still with her.

"Tamaya is at home with Lawrence," Alicia said, "And plus, she's only a baby. She sleeps more then half the time." To Katie's surprise, Alicia and Lawrence had stayed together through thick and thin and have not once broken up since they had first gotten together. They even went to the same college and ended up getting married when they were only 20.

"And we _don't have_ kids," Zack said then looked slyly at Summer, "But we'll make some as soon as we get back home." Summer punched him playfully on the shoulder. Now, Zack and Summer had definitely broken up but had gotten back together when they talked out their issues at Freddy and Katie's wedding.

"Yes, well all this talk is making me miss my baby girl and Larry," Alicia said picking up her purse, "It's been fun, but I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." She said and walked out the front door.

"It's amazing," Summer sighed and rested her head against her husband's shoulder, "Who would've thought that this would happen? We'd actually get a record deal and then we'd end up living right next door to each other! It's so much of a miracle."

"It's weird how we say that everyday," Freddy said, "I guess we're just lucky. _Real_ lucky."

"Well one thing's for sure," Katie said, "Even though people never believe in it."

"What's that?" Summer asked.

"Friendship _can_ last forever."

A/N: Sorry, it's kind of a bad epilogue, but oh well. I tried to explain everything as best as I could. And I know it does seem too good to be true and to be realistic, but what can I say, I just love happy endings. Well, please review and tell me what you think. THANK YOU!

P.S. Please check out my new SOR KatieFreddy fic, Don't Ever Let Me Go. It would be kindly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
